ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Wolverine
This Forever Comic serves as The Wolverines Origins, and End. Forever After discovering he was a mutant in a no-mutant society, Logan Howlett decides that he was going to run away. Logan grew up silent and depressed, mainly because his older brother, Victor, was praised for being a good child. They soon adopted a sister, Rose. Logan was angry at the world for many reasons. One was for his brother being more or less a douche. So, Logan , after accidentally bringing out his bone klaws, Is kicked out of the property by his parents. The parents later were killed by his brother, Victor. Rose was saved by Logan, just as Victor was about to slice her neck. It turned out that Logan and Victor were, actually sons of the groundskeeper Thomas Logan. Victor tried to talk Logan into joining him, but epically failed. Logan instead sets the house on fire, hoping that Victor was dead. Rose and Him go to a secluded house. They eventually, since the adoptive papers weren't fully filled, start a relationship. One day, After the cops hear that Logan is actually a mutant, Team X confronts him. When he arrives home, He sees them and tries to stop them from hurting Rose. It turns out that Rose jumps in front Logan about to stab a member of Team X. Haunted by this, he is taken away by Team X and was put in a testing room. He is then infused with the metal adamantium. He is also given false memory implants for joining Team X. Agent Zero, a team member, is supposed to be the leader, asked for Logan to be off the team. William Stryker, creator of Team X, said no and that Logan is a reliable comrade. Logan makes friends with Wade Willson( Future Deadpool) and Fred Dukes( Future Blob). After a couple mission, they stop a drug raid and Stryker orders them to kill innocent people. Agent Zero starts. Logan tells them that he doesn't kill innocent people, no matter what. He left the team along with Wade( He wanted a better life than this Team X life). So now that Logan has quit, he decides that he will help make the world a better place, a lie that Team X told. So, after about a year and no sign of Logan, Stryker put 300 million dollars on his head. Now with Logan hearing about this, he goes to fight them. His first opponent is the Blob. With the help of Kenstral, he defeats Blob. Then, Kenstral turns on Logan and tries to stab him, but with Logans healing power, he can't win. So Kenstral stops for a second and Logan stabs him. Blob tells Logan that every member of Team X is after him. Especially the member who came after Logan quit, Victor. So Logan becomes aware that his brother is still alive and that he must make sure he is dead. While walking towards a diner, Logan realizes that no one is there, that the place is empty. Then, Bolt(Chris Bradley) zap away his healing factor. While doing this, he is stabbed in the heart, killing him. As if that wasn't enough for him, Agent Zero appears in front of him and tries to shoot him with a minigun. The plan back fires on him and he is decapitated. After visiting his old friend Gambit, he learns that Stryker is pulling the cards at Three Mile Island. After entering, he sees Stryker holding a button. He welcomes Logan and explains that he is going to kill Logan now. He presses the button, sending Weapon XI out. It is shown that it is Wade Wilson. Stryker explains that Wade is now called "Deadpool" and that He will indeed kill Logan. So Logan and Deadpool fight. They eventually reach the top of the lab and Logan sees the room he was given his adamantium in. He jumps in there and hides. Deadpool walks in and Logan surprises him by decapitating him. Stryker, planning this might happen, sets of bomb in the facility. Logan is shown to have survived and now needs to kill Stryker and make sure his bother was dead in that fire. He then takes on the Name as Wolverine. Forever's End In an alternate world, Logan is still alive. The fall of all the superheroes at the hands off the greatest team of villains ever created. Dr. Doom, Magneto, Abomination, King Pin, Red Skull, Ultron, and the New Venom destroy all the Heroes, allowing them to take territories of the United States. The Doomed Desert took another toll on Famines and Heat, killing many civilians in the area. Spiderman followers revolt against Venom Labs and conquer the area. Hulk and She- Hulk defeat Abomination, and then uses a saw blade to cut his head off and put it on stick. Red Skull, having finally returned to Earth after the Events of Forever Avengers: Infinity, has claimed the land and turned it into a utopia. Ultron massacred all Human in his territory and stopp the Spider Warriors from taking there territory. Magnetos fortress is an impenitreble castle a quarter the size of his territory, while rest of the land is frozen paradise. With the help of a blind Hawkeye, Logan delivers Him to Red Skulls Regime and Hawkeye sells his files on how to stop all the Villains. It is turned out that the team has been working for Ultron and arrestes them. They bring them to a aging Ultron Robot. Ultron informs them that they will destroy the world with these plans. So Ultron shoots Hawkeye, killing him. He shoots Wolverine with a bullet, then remembers that Logan has a healing factor. So, he tries to burn Logan, but Logan uses his water from his water bottle to create Steam so he can escape. After escaping, he goes into the Spider- Warriors territory so he can be free. He eventually talks to Miguel O'Hara( Spiderman 2099). After talking and planning with him, they eventually succeed with a plan. A plan to eliminate all Villainous Territories in the United States. The first step was to see if they could communicate with the Punisher Mafia and see if they can help. Step number two is to take out the Hulkland. This is the hardest clan in the United States, so taken them out will make the rest a breeze. Step 3 is taken everyone out from the west onward. After that the United States will be free of dangerous villains. They send 5 Spiders soldiers to The Punisher Mafia... They replied with 3 broken spines and one person with no arms and one person with no legs. So, knowing that there is about 2000 Spiderman copies, Wolverine tells them that he will face them alone, afraid of the Spidermans to die and the revolution to be gone. So he faces the Hulk Family alone. He fights The Hulk grandchildren first because they were the easier ones to kill than the main children. After killing them, He killed the adults and ultimately Bruce Banner. He took the youngest Hulk there, Bruce Banner Jr., and went back to the Spider- Warriors. They decided that it was time to destroy the Red Skull Regime, the army of The Villains Team. Category:Comics Category:Wolverine